


Christopher Jackson should’ve won

by djooodiefoster



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: ChrisLin, Established Relationship, M/M, My first fic, RPF, Veronica and Vanessa doesnt exist here, married, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djooodiefoster/pseuds/djooodiefoster
Summary: Chris gives a heartfelt acceptance speech in the 2016 Tony Awards.
Relationships: Christopher Jackson/Lin-Manuel Miranda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Christopher Jackson should’ve won

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my own fic. Please be kind to me lol This is basically my twisted brain’s idea of what it would be like if Chris won a Tony. Sidenote, he’s married to Lin. Because, why not?

Chris would not be here if it weren’t for Lin, in more ways than one. Chris would not be nominated for a Tony if Lin didn’t write Hamilton. Chris would not be in Hamilton if Lin didn’t write George Washington specifically for Chris. Chris would not be the person he is today if he didn’t go to the basement of the Drama Book Shop 18 years ago.

Chris feels an extraordinary amount of luck and happiness as he takes his seat next to Lin in this packed theatre, ready to spend the next few hours of his life watching his favourite people get the recognition they deserve. Lin makes it feel a little more real as he grabs Chris’s hand and kisses his palm. Chris gives him a small smile and they turn their attention to James Corden on stage.

An hour or two passes by and the excitement of it all is starting to wear out, they are on commercial break and James is running around the theatre with a giant book in his hand, trying to get drama kids to sing karaoke. Lin has to hold Chris’s head down with both hands so that he doesn’t accidentally snap it off while rolling his eyes so hard.

“They’re just having fun!” Lin whispers under his breath, leaning to Chris, now both hands cradling one of Chris’s.

“They better not stop here!” Lin laughs at the exasperation he hears on his husbands voice.

James passed them and rounds a corner spotting Anthony Ramos seated by the aisle - a perfect target.

Chris and Lin turn their heads to Anthony and James, Chris now grinning from ear to ear, seeing how uncomfortable Anthony is with an impromptu performance.

It takes a minute or two but Anthony finally decides on what song to sing.

Chris feels the first few notes of that piano more than hears it. Chris knows this song by heart. He turns to Lin and sees the other man beam with pride, seeing one of their closest friends choose a song he wrote. Chris smiles even more, if that’s even possible, when he sees his husband mouthing along to the words of his song.

“96 000, yo that’s a lot of spray cans, Ninety six thou-“ Anthony doesn’t finish the line, spotting Chris in the audience. “Yo, Chris, come over here, man!”

Chris’s eyes widen. Against his better judgment and also probably because of his husband’s pushing, he stands up and meets Anthony half-way. He grabs the mic from Anthony’s hand and starts to sing. “I wouldn’t bother going on no spending spree.”

The smile on Anthony’s face could light up the entire theatre and Chris would admit, even with knowing the song by heart, he still ends up forgetting the lyrics. Aside from that one line about Donald Trump, Chris and Anthony nail their little duet with James needing to put a stop to it before they got any further.

Chris gives James a pat on his back as he makes his way back to his seat where he spots Lin smiling so big he can barely see his eyes.

“That was so awesome!” Lin loudly whispers as Chris settles on his seat. “I told you, it would be fun.”

“Man, you said nothing!” Chris links their hands together, kissing Lin on the temple.

“Yeah, but I was thinking it.” Chris had to laugh at his husbands answer, going in for a proper kiss, cameras be damned. 

\---

  
Chris is having a hard time breathing. They’re announcing the nominees for his category and if he’s squeezing Lin’s hand a little tighter than he should be, Lin doesn’t seem to be complaining.

“And the Tony goes to...”

This seemed to be the longest minute in Chris’s life and for a brief moment he sees his life with Lin flash before his eyes.

“Christopher Jackson, Hamilton.”

Lin bolts from his seat, clapping so hard that Chris is sure that his husband’s hands would be so red after. Eventually Chris stands up, bringing Lin in for a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The walk towards the stage felt so surreal. In his peripheral, Chris sees some of his cast mates also on their feet applauding him. It makes it feel more like a dream as his foot finally lands on the first step up the stage. Once he reached the top and he shook hands with the presenters, they hand him his Tony.

It’s heavier than Chris expected and the lights seem brighter than they are. Chris stares at the mic in front of for what felt like an eternity. He clears his throat and looks at the sea of people staring expectantly at him. It took him a minute to find Lin in the crowd but the second he saw those eyes, Chris knew exactly what to say.

“One week into meeting Lin, I thought to myself, after hanging out with him the entire week, ‘Oh, so he’s gonna be the annoying little brother type’.” That earns a laugh from the audience.

Encouraged, Chris continues, “Three months later, on our first date, I realised, he’s gonna be the cuddly and clingy boyfriend type.” The audience did not have a choice but to aww at that.

“Fast forward to fifteen years, the day of our wedding, I wanted nothing more than for Lin to be the annoying, clingy and loving husband type.” The crowd cheers and Chris has to pause for minute for the clapping to die down.

“Lin, baby, you are my rock and I would never be here without you. Thank you and I love you! Good night, everybody.” Chris started to walk back down the stairs, when one of the stopped him and pointed him to the right direction. And Chris will be damned if he didn’t see Lin laugh his ass off at his stupidity.

  
\---

  
Lin was already wearing his idea of pyjamas, one of Chris’s old t-shirts and pair of ratty boxers, and has a book on his lap, when Chris climbs into bed.

“So annoying, huh?” Lin starts, marking his book and placing it on his bedside table. “Tell me what you really think of me, Christopher Neal Jackson.”

Chris cringes at the use of his full name but the smile on his face couldn’t be wiped away even if Lin was screaming at him in Spanish. “How’s about I show you instead, baby?” He pulls Lin in from the waist, claiming his mouth for a kiss.

Lin pulls away, laughing and smacking Chris’s shoulder. “Don’t think you could get away with calling me annoying on national television.”

It was Chris’s turn to laugh, “How can I make up for it?”

Lin tilt his head to the side and gives Chris a smirk, “I can think of a lot of ways you can make up for it.”

Chris is more than ready to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemme know if there’s anything I should improve on!
> 
> -xoxo


End file.
